Breaking Free
by Zonex Krypton
Summary: Living under someone's shadow isn't exactly the life a girl imagines for herself. But its so hard to let go of the past and memories that she can't break free from it- until he comes along. FudouXHaruna Both are OOC in this- my apologies for that .


**I don't own Inazuma Eleven or anything but the plot~**

* * *

**~Breaking Free~**

I gazed out at the sea, the salty breeze blowing my hair back- away from my pale face. I let out a gentle sigh- full of remorse for what I was going to do and yet, at the same time, so very excited to be doing something I'd been wanting to for so long now. It was about time-

"Coming kiddo?" A voice called out from behind me and I spun around, trying to muster a smile in vain and nodding instead when I realized I was choking up- following him as he lead the way. Screw him- he'd get the letter. I'd left it on his desk in the morning- right before I'd walked away.

So there was no point in worrying. Suddenly the letter floated in front of my eyes and I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts but it continued to haunt me as I raised my hand to wave at the brunet carrying my few prized possessions.

For some stupid sentimental reason, I couldn't get that letter off my head…

* * *

_I'm sorry guys, I really am, but I had no choice in the matter- at least, no choice which would satisfy me or anyone else if you consider the fact that I'd be unhappy and all I care about at the point is me, myself and I. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I'm really sorry it had to come to this- Kidou, I'm really, really sorry. I know I've said that about a dozen times now but I still mean it, I'm sorry for everything I'm putting you through, I regret that things got so bad that I had to resort to this and I especially regret leaving you like this._

_But I'm also sorry that we fell apart like that- although it wasn't because of a fault on my part._

_I don't care what you've done in your life- I hate you for all the things you've put me through- all the lies, the betrayals, bullying my decisions and seriously, you've always managed to make me look like the fool. I mean, next to Kido the great, of course I'd look ten times dumber than I actually am. The geeky girl trailing you- you've always treated me so carelessly Kidou and I've finally had enough._

_I hated you for putting me through so much and I despise you, because after all that, you go ahead and gave me a birthday present wrapped in my favorite colors- my favorite perfume and a ring._

_I hate the fact that you make me love you- why do you have to go and ruin my desperate attempts to reason with my heart? I bet you knew I'm leaving- that's why you keep springing sudden affectionate gestures and surprises my way- and let me tell you, you were right to think you couldn't keep me at your side for the rest of my life._

_Why couldn't you just let me hate you in peace? Maybe then this wouldn't be so damned hard! __So when my teenage crush came along, I nearly jumped to accompany him away from this accursed and wretched life. _

_Send a message to Toramaru- I'm sorry but you have to tell him I'm not interested in him the way he is in me. I'm not ready for marrying anyone for a very, very long time. Besides, I already gave my heart away to someone more deserving~_

_Natsumi, Aki, Fuyuka; you've all been so wonderful to me but in the end, it turned out that only Natsumi loved me enough to let me go. She understood my reasons and helped me overcome my suicidal phase-not that I hate you guys for it or anything, it's just something I had to do and I had no business involving you in it. So I forgive all of you guys for unintentionally hurting me, especially Natsumi for that pie she baked for my last night with her._

_But no matter what, you'll always be like sisters to me._

_Another world is waiting for me guys- I just have to open the door now and step through the door way to the other side with him. Life's been so tough on me- I'm just afraid you'll think I did this without thought but I didn't. You have no idea how much it hurt to walk away from you guys- especially Kidou-san. _

_He was the only one there for me throughout my entire life but by fearing to lose me, you just cut me off in the end Kidou…._

_The future is so indiscernible and hazy- its almost like I can't see my own life ahead except I know that I'll always have a hand to hold through it all. I don't know where it started to go so wrong with my life but it did and now, here I am, leaving while you read this letter; attempting to make ammends. __It hurt so much to leave so many and so much behind- but I took the presents you gave me Kidou, I'm not ever letting them go and I'm going with my lover- he reminds me of you so much that I'll always have a bit of you around._

_Tackimukai- you're the best. I think that about sums you up very well. You were a great brother- like figure to me. Something I lost a long time ago and Kidou just wouldn't and couldn't make time for me the way you always did. Thank you-_

_Mom, dad- I know you don't want to admit it but I'm old enough to make my own decisions now- I'm not the little girl you adopted nearly fifteen years ago. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and am grateful for all that you've done for me. I couldn't have done it without your help._

_But before you ask me to stay, I want you to know that the way you acted around my brother was just heinous- always wondering what life would've been like if you'd taken him in instead of me and that made me sick to the heart._

_To know that the people I loved so much and thought so much of treated me like a mere possession. I'm sorry, but that's not how I do things. How dare you build me up, my life up- just to burn it and me, down to the ground? How could you say all of those things behind my back? Did you regret adopting me, the normal, shy and quiet one of the two? Did I mean nothing to you, that you were willing to exchange me for my brother?_

_Well, so be it- but lets make it clear I wasn't to blame for anything that happened and I'm certainly not staying behind for the likes of you. __So let me make it clear to you~ I'm grateful that you took me in all those years ago and fed me, but I'm not coming back._

_Natsumi, thank you for being my friend despite your own troubles and know that although I leave with a heavy heart, the memory of you struggling through life and making it to the other side cheers me up- fills me with hope for my own mysterious future. You'll always be the one I look up to~_

_You managed to get Endou in the end and I'll make sure I get my man too. I love you Natsumi- thank you for lending me a shoulder to cry on each time I was upset, thank you for all the comfort food you gave me, you really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble, I'm serious, you shouldn't have. And because of that, I love you- you always did your best to help._

_Fubuki san~ you were a great friend to me- always cheering me up with presents and baubles you found on your way from Hokkaido and Tokyo. And I's fully aware it wasn't because you wanted my attention, it was because you pitied me. And I'm grateful for that. You'll always be a womanizer and I can't say I blame you for it- just treat Natsumi right and make sure Endou's being nice to her. No word about her awful dishes though~_

_I don't think she really knows at all, the poor darling. Don't read this part aloud though~ She might be there listening to you- but wait, maybe someone should tell her the truth. __Keep giving gifts to Fuyuka and Natsumi- and mail mine to Araya Konko- she's a sweet heart isn't she?_

_And remember, if you ever do decide to give up the life of a single, wealthy bachelor, you have to make Natsmu and Fuyuka the bridesmaids! Imagine it~ Natsumi will have a blast, and she'll help you out since she's already married and all._

_Endou, you have no idea how much I'll miss you and your wide smiles. I'm sure you'd have told me to stay and work it out- because I'm making a big mistake and that it'll be okay- but you're wrong. Sometimes in life, you've got to let go and take another road to reach your goals. And that is exactly what I'm going to do._

_I'll be safe Kidou san, don't worry. I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I love Fudou Akio. And I'm leaving with him… I hope you can see past your petty loathing for him to know that he's the one who holds my heart and shall hold it forever._

_Good bye Kidou san, and everyone else. But its time for me to go now, Akio san is waiting outside and I've hardly finished half of what I meant to say… Oh well, I'll just have to make do with a few more lines.._

* * *

A soft smile graced my lips for a second as I thought about the last line I'd added to the letter- suddenly surprised to notice that my face was damp and wet while Akio's hand held mine tightly- as if determined to never let go. I looked up into his eyes, grateful for the warmth and love he'd assured me of- the future didn't look so dark anymore.

His beautiful green-grey eyes spoke volumes more than his mouth ever needed to.

"Geez, you're cutting off my circulation Akio san," I attempted a joke to clear some of the tension away and he immediately loosened his grip with a sheepish half-smile.

And indeed, Kidou would understand. He had no choice but to move on- the way I hadn't had any but to leave. "I'm sorry Haruna, but we have to go now," Akio smiled apologetically at me, as if sorry to drag me away from the bay where I was grieving. I simply held out my other hand in response, knowing I was never coming back.

* * *

**Okay, so Haruna ran away with Fudou... I've been meaning to get this off of my chest for so long that I'm shocked it turned out so bad now that its finally and actually done. Geez~ **

**Leave your interesting and creative comments in the form of reviews~ ^^' *Stole that line from Ray W. Johnson. XD I've been watching too much of him these days~ **


End file.
